in a killers arms
by dark the emo queen
Summary: summary: he was a missing nin that killed most of his clan. She was a jinchuriki exiled from the hyuga clan and sent on a suicide missoin. Now when she needs love the most will she find passion in the arms of a killer. or is there more to this strange man
1. Chapter 1 arms of betrail

**In A Killers Arms**

**a naruto fanfic**

**yoko hyuga o.c. X itachi uchiha**

**disclamer: I do not own any of the naruto charicters. If I did I would not be here. I do however own yoko, kiyoshi, doku, and kai… my friend demitra owns lana tahnkx demitra for letting me use you charicter for this without lana I would have never been able to do any of this! ^_^**

**summary: he was an s-rank missing nin that killed most of his clan. She was a jinchuriki exiled from the hyuga clan and sent on a suicide missoin. Now when she needs love the most will she find passion in the arms of a killer … or is there more to this strange man than just killing?**

**Ch1. Arms of betrail!**

**Eighteen year old yoko hyuga was walking to the only place she had called home after being exiled from her clan thirteen years ago… a verry small run down apartment. Ever since she was exiled she had become a very powerful konoichi even her own clan feared her she was currently an anbu on the specal opps team, but she wanted to leave the village so badly it hurt. She could never forget those memories of being beaten and raped when she was five years old. What kind of sick bastard would do that to a child? It infuriated her just thinking about it. The only reason she stayed was because of her three friends and twin brother… lana uchiha, kai tsurugi, kiyoshi nekomisu and his cat doku, and neji.**

**Neji had been through everything with her. Even risking his life, she didn't have the curse seal like neji the hyuga wanted nothing to do with her because of what she had inside of her.**

**Lana had been there for her ever since she had started the academy.**

**And kai, kiyoshi, and doku were her first teamates, at first they didn't get along but they quickly grew on eachother… after there sensei midoriko was killed on a mission they banded together even more tightly. They even lived with eachother.**

"**kai, kiyoshi!" yoko yelled. "im home!"**

**Yoko walks into the kitchen to find a note taped to the fridge.**

**It said:**

**Yoko,**

**Hokage-sama wishes to see us in his office kiyoshi, doku, and I have already left for the hokage tower. See you there!**

**^_^ -kai**

**Yoko sighs wishing she could just rip up the note, but knowing lord hokage he had yet another mission for her.**

**X TIME SKIP X**

**Yoko was in a croutching bow showing her respect to the hokage.**

"**yoko hyuga you will be going on a solo mission to gather information on the akatsuki organazation." **

"**hai lord hokage-sama!" yoko said standing up.**

"**kiyoshi and kai will be staying in konoha on standby" lord hokage said. "you may go!"**

"**hai!" yoko agreed jumping out the window and raceing to her apartment, something felt terrable wrong. kiyoshi,kai,and doku's scents were nowhere in the hokages office they hadnt even been there. When she arived she saw the entire building engulfed in flames.**

"**Kai! Kiyoshi! Doku!" yoko yelled in horror she could smell the blood in the air through the hevy scent of smoke. "twin water dragons jutsu!"**

**Yoko preformed the seals the two water dragons estenguishing the blinding flames. She rushes in not knowing what she would find.**

**Yoko stared in horror at kiyoshi, kai, and doku's mangeled fourms … this was not just a normal apartment fire. This was a set-up to cover up the fact that her long time friends and temates were murdered! Yoko stoops down to pick up kai's tsurugi sword, kiyoshi's silver claws that the nekomisu were so famous for, and dokus worn leather collor, she then swore on the three's blood and most prized posessions that all of konoha would pay… all but two, in the next few years those two would become yoko's strongest allies and friends. She straps the items to her belt and walks out of the blackend and chared building.**

**Yoko hears a soft meow from her left, she looks and is amazed to see that the last of doku's litter of kittens, the tiny black one that kiyoshi was saveing for her had somehow made it out of the building. The little kitten had a fearce look in her eyes not unlike her mothers when she went into battle. Yoko smiles and picks up the tiny she-cat, the only living reminder of doku, kiyoshi, and kai her best friends for all eternety. She had been betrayed by konoha for the last time … and she would bathe the village in blood if need be! Yoko and the kitten walk down the empty and deserted streets of konoha and out of the gates… both doing one last mission before the blood bath started! Yoko stops on a ridge near the edge of the forest looking up at the full moon in sarrow and cryed for the first time in years.**

**Dark goth hinata: Well that's the first chappie hope you liked it … im gonna get in to more of yoko's past.**

***Kai and kiyoshi glare at her***

**Dark goth hinata: um hi guys hows it hanging? *laughs nevously***

**Kai: again with us dieing! **

**Kiyoshi: yeah what the hell dark!**

**Dark goth hinata: it had to happen it was the only way for her to leave the village!**

**Kiyoshi: next chapter coming soon! *puts his hand over the camera and you hear shreeks, squeaks, and things falling … not to mention the hiss of a very pissed off cat* **


	2. Chapter 2 arms of a demon

**In A Killers Arms**

**a naruto fanfic**

**yoko hyuga o.c. X itachi uchiha**

**disclamer: I do not own any of the naruto charicters. If I did I would not be here. I do however own yoko, kiyoshi, doku, and kai… my friend demitra owns lana tahnkx demitra for letting me use you charicter for this without lana I would have never been able to do any of this! ^_^**

**qestons awnsered:**

wlkwos  
>2011-08-26 . chapter 1<p>

I can't remember, but were Kai, Kiyoshi and Doku her teammates in Unfreezing Her Heart?

Yes they are but they are somewhat different in this one.

If eighteen-year-old Yoko is Neji's twin sister and the Hokage is a man, does that mean that Naruto is the Hokage?

No danzo is the hokage wile tsunade is down.

If he is, why would he allow Yoko's house to be burned down and her teammates murdered?

Danzo is evil!

It doesn't seem very Naruto-like, condoning oppression and violence in his own village. So is Naruto not the Hokage?

No.

Or did someone else, not from Konoha, murder Yoko's teammates?

No no one from different villages killed her teammates danzo had them killed because he simply wanted yoko to leave the village so he could kill her more easly.

And why was Yoko spared?

So she would suffer … like I said danzo is evil.

So, after this dramatic and exciting first chapter, what will Yoko do next?

Youll have to read this chapter to find out. ^_^

How will her mission go? Will she even bother completing it, feeling betrayed by the village?

Oh once yoko makes a promise she never forgets her vow sort of like naruto.

And how will she take her revenge?

Well you will just have to keep reading

arigato for the reviews!

**ch2. Arms of a demon!**

**Yoko was running through the forest, blowing some steam off. When the kitten jumped down and caught a kuni in its mouth that was about to enbed itself into yokos leg.**

**The kitten hisses and a man with the most brilant red eyes apiered out of the shadows.**

"**what are your names?" he asked with intrest.**

"**I am yoko hyuga and she is shikaku … it means assassin." Yoko replied. "I know who you are and ive been looking for you!"**

"**realy?" the man asks.**

"**yes" yoko replied. "your itachi uchiha … and I want to join the akatsuki organization."**

"**you're a hyuga, why join the akatsuki?" itachi asked. "you'll be hunted and killed."**

"**I have no reson for living … the hyuga clan abandoned me when I was just five years old, and now my cursed village has killed two of the four people I care for the most!" yoko said with no feeling in her voice as if her emotions had been stolen from her long ago. "I have nothing left but my hatred!"**

"**that cannot be true…" itachi whispered.**

"**it is … when I was little and defenseless the villagers would beat and rape me!" yoko cryed. "I lived in fear, fear that it would happen again! And you know what it did! That is until I turned seven … I killed the eight mens hearts out that were rapeing me whith my bare hands!"**

**Itachis eyes widen when he see's yoko's eyes were blood red.**

'**what is this girl' he thought.**

"**don't even think about pittying me!" yoko yelled. "I searched for you because your lana uchiha's brother! Lana and my twin are all I have left now! Maybe sence I left they'll be okay …"**

"**lana?" itachi asked.**

"**yes itachi she has told me so much about you… you're the only one I can trust outside of the village." Yoko said. "I have sworn to bathe konoha in blood to kill all but two in the village… joining the akatsuki is my only option."**

"**very well I will take you to mandara … he will decide." Itachi said.**

**Shikaku leaps into yoko's arms in one bound.**

"**arigato itachi-kun." Yoko said never takeing her lavender hued eyes from his mangeko red ones.**

**Dark goth hinata: well that's it for chapter 2 hope u enjoyed!**

**Itachi: heh I think they will. *hold dark close***

**Dark goth hinata : uh well we will se you in the next chapie! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 arms of a pheonix

**In A Killers Arms**

**a naruto fanfic**

**yoko hyuga o.c. X itachi uchiha**

**disclamer: I do not own any of the naruto charicters. If I did I would not be here. I do however own yoko, kiyoshi, doku, and kai… my friend demitra owns lana tahnkx demitra for letting me use you charicter for this without lana I would have never been able to do any of this! ^_^**

**thanks:**

**wlkwos the awnsers shall be reveiled in time oh and when the cats of the nekomisu clan are born the kittens are as big as a regular cat … the cat grows to be as big as akamaru's grown state… shikaku is a little smaller than a full grown cat because she is the runt of the litter but as fearce as her mother when it comes to battle.**

**Ch 3. Arms of a phoenix!**

**Itachi lead yoko to a hevey oaken door hidden withen a cluster of limestone. **

"**mandara-san I have brought someone who wishes to join the organization." Itachi said as they walked into a large chamber. A man sat on a chair in the shape of a golden phoenix.**

**The man looks at itachi then at yoko, motioning her to move forward. Shikaku glares at the strange man not knowing if she should trust him. Yoko moves forward walking up to him and croutching down in a bow of respect, shikaku jumping down from her shoulder and doing the same.**

"**hm, let me see your eyes." Mandara said.**

**Yoko looks up a little. Looking him strait in the eyes, letting him search her mind to see if she was a spy. Apparently satisfied he looked away. **

"**you want to join the akatsuki, why?" mandara asked.**

"**my clan abandoned me when I was five, throwing me out on the streets like I was trash, a few weeks later the male villagers started to beat me, a little after that they began to rape me. Shoveing themselves into me knowin g I was to small to acommadate them. There was so much of my own blood I'd thought they had killed me, I was screaming for help the entire time … no one came even though I was in the street a huge adult shoving himself into me, I cryed, lieing on the steet, my clothes riped and soaked in my own blood, the mans release spilling from my body and mixing with my blood, it kept going like that until I was seven, I killed the eight men who were gang rapeing me, I tore all eight of there hearts out of there cheast with just my bare hands… after that no one would touch me, not even the hokage who had raped me on several occasions, then recently they killed two of my only friends kiyoshi, his cat doku … thisones mother, and kai…" yoko said. Saying the last name on a wisper. "I left hopeing it would spare my twin neji and itachi's sister lana, I swore on my friends most precious possessions and there blood that all but two in konoha would pay! It seems the only way for me to do that is to join you."**

"**very well" mandara said. "slash your headband."**

"**thank you mandara-san" yoko whispered takeing her kuni and slashing a line across her leaf headband. **

"**konoha will be destroyed" yoko whispered tying it back to her forehead.**

"**itachi show her to her quarters" mandara said.**

**Itachi nods and walks out into the hallway yoko fallowing.**

**Dark goth: well that's another chapie! *smiles wide***

**Itachi: next chapter you'll find out more of yokos past! *wisper* like why the clan and village hated her so much**

**Dark goth: itachi! *hits itachi over the head with a fist of water* **

**So thanks and review!**


	4. Chapter 4 arms of the wolf

In A Killers Arms

a naruto fanfic

yoko hyuga o.c. X itachi uchiha

disclamer: I do not own any of the naruto charicters. If I did I would not be here. I do however own yoko, kiyoshi, doku, and kai… my friend demitra owns lana tahnkx demitra for letting me use you charicter for this without lana I would have never been able to do any of this! ^_^

summary: he was an s-rank missing nin that killed most of his clan. She was a jinchuriki exiled from the hyuga clan and sent on a suicide missoin. Now when she needs love the most will she find passion in the arms of a killer … or is there more to this strange man than just killing?

Itachi: dark goth is sorry for not writeing sooner she had writers block. T_T

Darkgoth: *sadness* T_T

**Awnsers:**

**wlkwos****: yes yoko did have feelings for kai he even made her a tsurugi sword (one of his clans specal swords … he got in troubble. Lol)**

**ch 4. Arms of the wolf**

"**itachi … i- im sorry" yoko said.**

"**why?"**

"**I snapped at you earlyer I shouldn't have." Yoko said. "I guess its hard for me to trust men. I didn't even trust the male members of my anbu squad. The only men ive been able to trust are kiyoshi, kai, and my twin brother neji … im sorry."**

"**its fine really, heres your room" itachi said. "you must be hungry ill send in deidara with some food."**

"**thank you" yoko wispered pushing open the oaken door and walking in.**

**Yoko gasps.**

**The room was elaborite to say the least. The bed was a canopy with silver silken sheets and comforter, the pillows a silvery blue, and the canopy a fine slivery veil. The walls were rock but had carvings adorning them, telling the story of the seven tailed wolf. The floor was rock as well but had an inlay of amethist, silver, ruby, and oapal in the shape of seven tails. Surounding the inlay were pillows**

**Yoko toughes the inlay.**

"**koharu" yoko wispered. "you're the only one I have here."**

**Just then a male with blonde hair in a ponytail and the akatsuki cloak came in , or at least yoko thought it was a male … it could have easaly been a woman. He was carrying a plate of pancakes in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other.**

"**you must be deidara san" yoko said.**

"**hn? Yep." He said "itachi no danna sent me in with this for you."**

"**Thanks" yoko said taking the plate and glass from him. **

"**you must be yoko hyuga chan"deidara said**

"**hai" yoko said bowing.**

"**mandara san must have given you this room for a reson … he's kept this room off limits for years." Deidara said, "said he was looking for a certin person, un?"**

"**koharu" yoko wispered**

"**hey! That's what they call this tailed demon! … " deidara said pointing to the insciption on the wall. "the seven tailed wolf koharu, un, dose it meen something to you?"**

**Yoko sighed she had kept her secret for so long … she just had to tell him … but not before itachi, she felt connected to the oldest of the uchiha syblings for some odd reson. It was like a pull in her mind, like she had known him all her life, but she had no memmory of him.**

"**deidara, can you go get itachi kun for me please?" yoko asked.**

"**hai yoko chan!" deidara said and was gone in a puff of jutsu smoke.**

**She would tell only itachi for now confedent that the uchiha would keep her secret.**

**A few moments passed and a knock sounded at her door. Yoko opens it and lets itachi in.**

"**itachi I need to tell you something, and I trust you far more than anyone here." Yoko said.**

**Itachi nods and sits on one of the cushins surounding the inlay. Yoko takes a deep breath.**

"**a demon atacked the village far before nine tails ever did … a seven tailed demon not from this world or the next … her name was koharu. She was a beautiful white wolf with violet markings on her fur and red pupless eyes … the villagers attacked her and in turn she attacked them … the fourth hokages wife, the vessal of the nine tailed fox, kushina was called in. she required a child to seal away the demon … minato san chose me … a new born hyuga infant … kushina uzumaki sealed the demon away … and with me it has stayed. But koharu has nothing to do with the other demons. She is not the seven tails you are looking for!" yoko finished.**

**Itachi looks at yoko in shock. The vliiage had done so much to her even as a new born … but she had no wish to leave her twin or friends behind … she was forced to, to spare her her twin and his little sister. She had every right to hate konoha and want to destroy the place that had caused her so much pain. But he still couldn't let her detroy the place he had tried so hard to save … perhaps he could change her mind. Maybe just maybe he could save the village once more.**

**Itachi took a shuddering breath.**

"**I cant let you" itachi said. "I cant let you destroy the village I tried so hard to save … perhaps we can save it again … together"**

**Dark goth: I enjoyed writing that chapie hope you enjoyed. ^_^**

**Itachi: * stares***

**Dark goth: what?**

**Itachi: *points at 7 wolf tails behind her and wolf ears on her head***

**Dark goth: oh *shruggs* next chapie itachi trys to sway yoko. Will he succseed or will it be an epic fail?**

**Itach: find out next time on in a killers arms! *pokes dark goths wolf ears***


	5. Chapter 5 arms of her memory

**In A Killers Arms**

**a naruto fanfic**

**yoko hyuga o.c. X itachi uchiha**

**itachi: yoko dose not own any of the naruto charicters. If she did she would not be here. she dose however own yoko, kiyoshi, doku, and kai… her friend demitra owns lana tahnkx demitra for letting her use you charicter for this without lana she would have never been able to do any of this! ^_^**

**ch 5 arms of her memory!**

**Yoko lets out a low feral growl.**

"**don't" itachi said. "yoko chan I didn't kill my family because I wanted to, I killed them because as a konoha shinobi I was ordered to … the uchiha clan was plotting to take konoha for themselves … I had no wish to betray my village, so I told lord hokage, and he ordered it. Onliy I couldn't kill my little brother or sister. The council elders erased there memorys and I left, a year ago lana remembered … everything, sasuke still thinks of me as a murderer, I know what pain is yoko … let me help you."**

**Yoko looks at him a moment then took a slow deep breath, and remembered …**

_***flashback***_

**A four year old yoko looked up at her father hizqshi hyuga, her twin brother beside her. In front of them stood a man who looked identical to her father, a little girl hid herself behind him.**

"**father, she looks pretty." My brother whispered, smileing.**

"**shhhh!" hizashi hushed him. "that girl is the heir to the hyuga main house, lady hinata. Its her third birthday."**

**Neji's expression changed from that of awe to that of no emotion.**

**I look up at my father. The I dentical man steps forward.**

"**hizashi, its time I take neji and yoko under my wing." He said.**

"**of course hiyashi san" father said.**

**That night was the night neji got branded with the curse mark of the hyuga clan, the sign of the caged bird, and yoko found out that she was different from the over hyuga branch members … the curse mark could never be placed on her … koharu would not allow it!**

**A few weeks later yoko, hizashi, and neji were sitting in on hinata's training session. The three year old was pouring down with sweat. Hinata was going in for a strike , when before eather yoko or neji could process it hiyashi was standing protectively in front of his dauter his hand in a seql and there father writhing in agony on the hard polished wood floor.**

**That same night hinata was kidnapped when she was put to bed.**

**The next day hizqshi was killed I place of hiyashi. Yoko cried that night running to the cliff overlooking the forest in the hyuga compound, she cried more than she ever had. A six year old boy steped out of the trees looking at yoko, his low ponytail swaying in the gentle breeze, his eyes the darkest shade of blue. Yoko had met him long before now.**

" **i-itachi kun?" yoko asked on a sob.**

"**its me yoko hime" itachi whispered.**

**Yoko ran to the young uchiha boy, burring her face in his chest and cring. **

**Itachi looks dow and cups the cheek of the younger hyuga who had captivated hi heart.**

"**angels shouldn't cry yoko hime" itachi smiled.**

**Yoko looks up at itachi in suprize. He had no idea what she really was, they had only met a few months ago. Yet they were deeply in love, they loved eachother as deeply as there young hearts could.**

"**itachi kun …" yoko whispered. "kiss me."**

**Itachi brought his lips to hers, both of the children closeing there eyes, as a small expolsion sparked between them.**

**Itachi pulled back, breaking the kiss. That night they carved there inisals in the old tree on the cliff. Tyeing a strip of yoko's red kimono and itachi's black anbu shirt to its branch. Signafiying thay they would be together forever.**

**Years later itachi left the village but not before giving yoko an identical necklace like the one he wore. Her memory was erased like those of his six year old syiblings. But she never took the necklace off.**

_***end flashback***_

**Yoko gasped and touched itachis face as if making sure he was actually there, then touched her necklace.**

"**itachi kun … "yoko whispered crying. "I remember."**

**Itachi pulls her to him resting her head on his chest much like the did so many years ago.**

"**angels shouldn't cry …" itachi whispered. "yoko hime."**

**Dark goth: well that chapie dove into more of yoko's terrible past!**

**Itachi: goth hime?**

**Dark goth: huh? *looks at itachi***

**Itachi: *points at angrey naruto boys (minus neji)***

**Dark goth: oh … uh … hi guys how are ya?**

**Kakashi: *pouts* how com itachi teme gets yoko hime?**

**Itachi: *evil glint in eyes***

**Dark goth: uh-oh! *steps between naruto boys and itachi* no fighting! You'll each get a fanfic with yoko! K?**

**Kiba: oh yeah! *like the kool-aid man***

**Everyone: *sweat drops***

**Dark goth: well tune in next time! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6 arms of a homicidal maniaic

**In A Killers Arms**

**a naruto fanfic**

**yoko hyuga o.c. X itachi uchiha**

**itachi: yoko dose not own any of the naruto charicters. If she did she would not be here. she dose however own yoko, kiyoshi, doku, and kai… her friend demitra owns lana tahnkx demitra for letting her use you charicter for this without lana she would have never been able to do any of this! ^_^**

**chapter 6. arms of a homocidal maniac!**

**They stayed like that holding eachother through the night.**

**Kisame passed by the open door of their newest akatsuki memmber and smerked at the sight. Itachi was asleep his head resting near the girls shoulder, wile the girl snuggled closely to his neck also asleep. **

'**maybe itachi isnt such a cold assed bastard after all' kisame thought before promtly walking through the door and fliping the bed.**

"**huh! Wha-" yoko spluttered. "what the hell you fucking fish faced idoit!"**

**Itachi held the enraged hyuga back as she was currently trying to eather strangle or flay kisame.**

**Said swordsman backed away a good distance.**

"**your going on a mission with hidan and kakuzu." Kisame said. "albino's going with you."**

**Kisame smirked as yoko struggled harded against itachis strong arms trying to get to the shark man.**

"**okay billy the big mouthed bass, your going on my wall!" yoko yelled. "itachi kun let me go. I wanna kill the over grown goldfish!"**

**Yoko pouted crossing her arms.**

"**no killing other members yoko hime." Itachi statted calmly.**

"**awe." Yoko sighed pouting even more.**

"**your going as back-up to capture the nibi no bakeneko." Kisame said. "you leave in three muinutes."**

**Kisame walked away muttering something along the lines of "I hate being mandara's lacky" under his breathe.**

"**shall we?" itachi asked.**

"**hai you go ahead and pack meet me back here in one muinte … a hawk just arrived at my window from lana chan and neji nii san." Yoko said.**

**Itachi left in a puff on smoke, as yoko walked over to the small window and takes the scroll from the messenger hawk, then packs her things.**

**Itachi apeirs beside her as she was packing the last of her medicanal herbs into her medic kit.**

"**ready to listen to what they have to say weasle kun?"**

"**hai" itachi said.**

**Yoko throws the scroll into the small fire pit in the center of her room, a small blue figure of neji apeired fallowed by a simmarly small lime green figure of lana.**

"**hello yoko anniki!" lana said.**

"**we have some bad news yoko nee chan, itachi san." Neji said**

"**what is it nii san?" yoko asked**

"**danzo has-" lana started her normal cheery voice serious now. "danzo has pinned your teamates murder on you yoko chan."**

"**he said you mangled the so badly they were nearly unreconizable." Neji statted.**

**Shikaku hissed angerly.**

"**uh, he makes me sick!" yoko shouted. "that rat faced, no good, shitty excuse for a hokage!"**

"**yoko…" lana wispered low enough for them to hear. "he has stationed a man hunt for you."**

"**kai's mother tsubaki knows you would never harm anyone who didn't attack you first, so dose kiyoshi's mother tsume." Neji said. "thir're doing everything they can do to slow them down… both the tsurugi and the nekomisu working together…"**

"**yoko… you united the two most fudeing clans in all of konoha…" lana said "they beleave in you yoko."**

"**just be carful." Neji said. "the nekomisu and tsurugi will help in any way they can … so will we."**

"**take good care of yoko chan anniki!" lana said winking knowingly at her brother.**

"**bye for now!" they said together.**

"**bye nii san, lana chan…" yoko wispered as the holografic chakara image's fizzled out.**

"**what the fuck was that?" a voice yelled from the corrador outside. **

**A hiss was heared **

"**crazy shit faced cat!"**

"**shikaku!" yoko yelled dashing into the corrador sword at the ready. Without a momments hesitation she beheaded the man harassing her ninja cat.**

"**what the fuck was that for you crazy bitch?"**

"**hidan…" itachi statted pointing at the head. "and kakuzu."**

**He pointed to the masked man standing in the shadows.**

"**over here you stupid dumb assed body!" hidan cursed. "ow!"**

**Shikaku was now batting hidan's head with her paws then dashing behind itachi just to repeat the process.**

**Yoko burst out laughing falling to the floor rolling around clutching her stomice. Even itachi cracked a smile.**

"**im gonna sacrifice you to jashin when I get my head back!" hidan yelled. "fucking shitty asses slut!"**

**Yoko just kept laughing.**

**Dark goth: well just a little comic releaf for that chapie!**

**Itachi: way to go shikaku!**

**Shikaku: niiya! (I know right?)**

**Dark goth: well read and review please? And to all my reveiwers free akatsuki cookies and itachi hugs!**

**Itachi: I never agreed to that! *smack* ow okay geeze dark your mean *pout***

**Dark goth: I know but you love me! Anyway r and r oh and sorry for the long wait! ^_^ **


	7. Chapter 7 arms of fear

**In A Killers Arms**

**a naruto fanfic**

**yoko hyuga o.c. X itachi uchiha**

**itachi: yoko dose not own any of the naruto charicters. If she did she would not be here. she dose however own yoko, kiyoshi, doku, and kai… her friend demitra owns lana tahnkx demitra for letting her use you charicter for this without lana she would have never been able to do any of this! ^_^**

_**ch 7. Arms of fear!**_

Yoko dashed through the trees itachi at her side, hidan and kakuzu fallowing closely behind being unusaly quiet due to the fact yoko beat the shit out of him for calling her a slut when he got his head back. Shikaku let out a warning hiss as a red and yellow blur passed by.

"hm, must be sasori and deidara going after shukaku…" itachi spoke. "it'll take them a few weeks to get there"

"heh." Yoko smirked. "good luck dei-kun, scorpion-kun!"

"thanks yoko-chan!" deidara yelled back.

"don't get yourself killed sasori" yoko yelled. "you hear me?"

"of course yoko." Sasori voiced. "remember I owe you some training."

Yoko smiled, before they left sasori had offered to teach her the puppet master jutsu.

"I'll hold you to it!" yoko yelled.

Hidan growled.

"are we gonna fucking go?!" he yelled.

"of course we are, he-dong!" yoko said takeing off in a sprint as hidan chased after her.

Itachi shook his head wondering if they would ever get through this mission. Of course right then there was a loud boom, due to the fact that yoko had just blew up the jashin worshiping immortal. Itachi sighed telling kakuzu that he and yoko would go ahead, while kakuzu looked for and sewed hidan back together.

Yoko sighed as they waited for hidan and kakuzu outside their targets village. She wanted nothing more than to get this over with. She didn't like doing this to a fellow jinchuriki, but yoko was hopeing that koharu's secret ability would keep the girl alive. Itachi looked at yoko in concern. She was absent mindedly petting shikaku and stareing intensly at the flames of their camp fire.

"whats wrong my beautiful hime?" itachi asked.

"I don't want to kill the girl … she's just like me." Yoko whispered. "im just hopeing koharu can keep her alive."

"n-ya!"

"I know shikaku trust in myself and the ability of koharu."

"don't worry yoko."itachi said.

"but that's just it itachi I do worry…" yoko said. "for the other jinchuriki and myself as well."

"your not telling me something."

"your right, im not" yoko whispered looking up from the fire and into itachi's dark eye's. " koharu as you know comes from a different demotion … well that relm is called or in this case was called karasu. Karasu was the home of many amazing creatures and demons. Each demon had a certin ability … koharu was on the demon council and was intrusted with the other five demons powers to escape from her dieing world and come to ours … she was to find the woman named kushina uzumaki and tell her to seal her into a pure new born one who was not yet tainted."

"wait you said you hope koharu can keep the girl alive…" itachi said. "what do you mean?"

"I mean exactly that itachi … one of koharus powers was to bring the dead back to life, not like the endo tensei, the person would actually be truly alive. Not soulless shells ment to do their masters bidding… but there is a limit to her power … she cannot bring back those who are mangled beyond repair or those who wish to stay dead. I done it once on a mission … our charge had died of blood loss and at the last second koharu took over and pulled him back …" yoko said standing up and walking to him. "she has five other powers two of which mandara wants more than anything in the world. Itachi if he gains these powers there will be no stopping him. Koharu has the ability to demonical enhance ice, hear thoughts, and can create things from out of thin air … but the two mandara wants is her ability to time travel and her ability to change people and thing around her … in the littaral sense."

"w-what?" itachi studdered the all famous uchiha mask fallin.

"if he takes her ill die and he'll destroy the world." Yoko said wraping her arms around herself. "but he's trying to control me because the sharingan dosent work on koharu … itachi … he's trying to get me to destroy the world because koharu wont obey him like she dose me"

"why dose she obey you yoko?" itachi asked.

"because itachi … " yoko started. " koharu being sealed inside of me gave me the ability to tame demons."

Itachi's eyes widen.

"yeah … mandara needs me as well." Yoko muttered. "because the ability can be given only once and to one who is pure of evil intent … when one was first given it."

Shikaku hissed as hidan and kakuzu walked into the clearing. Hidan smerks.

"are we interrupting an intemet moment?" hidan taunted.

Yoko rushes after him with a frying pan that she somehow managed to get. Shikaku stares.

"well, we'll have to remember to keep those two off the same missions" kakuzu said.

"yeah." Itachi deadpanned.

"get your ass back here you demon worshiping, mother fucking, son of a bitch, bastard!" yoko yelled

Itachi shakes his head as his unofficial girlfriend beat the shit out of hidan once again.

Dark goth: well now you know why mandara wants yoko… and hidan fucked up my yoko itachi scene!

Hidan: hey bitch why the fuck did you beat the sht out of me?!

Dark goth: hey, jack ass, shut the fuck up or in one of my other fics I'll make you and sasuke do unspeakable things!

Hidan: O.O nooooooooooooooooo!

Itachi: *reads fic on hidan x sasuke* O.O X.X it … burns.

Dark goth: weasle-kun! *clutches itachi's head to her chest* don't die! *is only in a towel*

Itachi: mmfh! *flailing arms around*

Dark goth: oh … sorry.

Itachi: *falls back with a nose bleed guiser*

Dark goth: anyways R & R *fans itachi with a random paper fan* free shikaku plushie with reviews!


	8. Chapter 8 arms of a trator

chapter 8. arms of a trator!

dark: sorry it took so long to upload guys. but here's the next chapter of in a killers arms.

yugito was walking pass the gates of kumogakure as she was on her way to train when she saw a small black kitten limping on its left front leg. a pack of wild wolves chaseing it.

yugitos eyes widen as she takes off jumping in front of the small animal protectivly the wolves right on top of her and the cat. a cloud of smoke surrounded her as four shadowy figures appeared from it.

"heh you fell right into my trap didn't you yugito San?" Yoko chuckled. " shikaku now."

shikaku hisses clawing yugito having already coated her small claws in numbing and paralizing Nero toxins earlier yugito slumped to the ground.

"heh the bitch is deceiving " hidan laughed. "and I thought she was useless. "

kakuzu looked at the extensively stitched jashinest with dull eyes.

"hidan a girl who can easily dismember you is in no way useless." itachi said

Yoko makes some hand signs biting her thumb as she slammed her palm to the earths surface. a large black wolf appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"yes lady Yoko?"

"kou I need you to carry the nibi jinchuriki." Yoko said in a monotone.

"right. " kou said as Yoko placed yugito on his back. she leaned down to her ear to whisper. "don't worry yugito San ill help you but they do have to extract matatabi. I can't stop them but I promise you will not die as long as you have the will to live and I will reunite the biiju and jinchuriki."

yigitos eyes widen a fraction before her eyes showed that she understood.

Yoko grabbed hidan by his akatsuki cloak and started to degree the daranged man as itachi and kakuzu fallowed.

"ahhh what the fuck bitch let me go!" hidan yelled clutching at yokos hand.

"madara will not wish to be kept waiting." Yoko deadpaned continuing to drag hidan.

_end chapter _

dark: sorry its not as good as the last chapters but I seriously had bad writers block on this story haha

itachi: -_-'

dark: don't you sweat drop at me Mr.

itachi: ... -_-'

dark: grrrrr! *hits itachi* read and reveiw and the next two reveiwers will get to be my new teammates in my next naruto fan fic. ^_^ and the next 11 will get to be other teams oh and if u do reveiw in the time frame please leave a disciption of ur chracter and what their good at oh and the name. thank u.


End file.
